


Where

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new werewolf pack has risen. The werefoxes and the werebears are on edge.</p><p>When a werefox falls for a werewolf, and a werebear falls for one as well, all three types are bound to be caught in a war for control of the acres of woods.</p><p>Trigger warning: There are nongraphic/allusions to rape in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felicia = North Italy  
> Monika = Germany  
> Lovino = South Italy
> 
> Arthur = England  
> Hua-Dai = Hong Kong  
> Lilja = Iceland  
> Marie = France
> 
> Lukas = Norway  
> Mattias = Denmark
> 
> Jacob = Australia  
> Matthew = Canada  
> Alfred = America
> 
> Marianne = France

Pure white fur made it easy to stand out. Lilja's brothers had always told her to stay back, to hide and wait for them to get the food. Unless they were in a human settlement, in which case it was all right to walk about, though she still got a lot of attention with her white hair.

Now, however, her pure white fur had clearly gotten her into trouble. She was in the corner of a human fence, panting and cringing as the wolf across from her came altogether too close. 

She had black fur, and she kept coming closer. Lilja let out a growl, a warning to stay back or she'd go for the throat, but then the wolf did the unthinkable, and transformed into a human. She had narrow, dirt brown eyes, and she was wearing a red, simple dress and bare feet. Bandages were wrapped around her calves, and her hair appeared to go down to her hips.

She took another step towards Lilja, and Lilja didn't want to bite her as a human, knowing the problems that could arise from that. She cringed as the werewolf laid a hand on her head. Bite, bite, bite! she chanted in her head, but she couldn't. The werewolf's gentle hand stroked behind her ears, and if it had been possible for foxes to purr, she was sure that was what she would be doing.

"Change," the girl commanded. She seemed reasonable enough, and so Lilja shifted,  turning into her skinny and sickly self. She look abnormally pale compared to the darker skin of the werewolf.

The girl's hand was still on her head, though she dropped it. "I'm Hua-Dai," she said simply.

"Lilja," Lilja said cautiously, eyeing the werewolf and wondering if she had some trick up her sleeve.

"Relax. I'm not going to tear you to pieces or anything," Hua-Dai said, and she felt Lilja's hair. "So soft..."

"I'm not some toy," Lilja said indignantly, turning her head away. She wasn't about to act like a pet, to be caressed or coddled. She stood up straighter, and found to her dismay that she was shorter than Hua-Dai. She turned her purple-red eyes on Hua-Dai, adding, "I am a person."

"A pretty person," Hua-Dai said in agreement.

"I guess," Lilja said. "Why'd you chase me all this way? Have you never seen a white fox before?"

"Never," Hua-Dai confirmed, and she said, "You want to go get a soda? I know a place."

Soda sounded good. Especially if it was strawberry. Lilja went against her better judgement and said, "What kind of soda?"

"Any kind you like," Hua-Dai promised, and she turned towards the gate, which was wide open. "So, you coming?"

"Why should I trust you?" Lilja asked, eyes narrowing.

"Do you see any other werewolves? We hunt in a pack. If I wanted to harm you, I wouldn't have come alone," Hua-Dai said, hands on her hips. "Besides, I'm not sure you can refuse me at this point; I'm faster than you."

"Charming," Lilja said dryly, and she followed Hua-Dai. At least she would get soda out of this...

\----

Felicia bounded happily with Jacob, Matthew, and Alfred. Alfred chewed on her ear, and then Jacob jumped on top of both of them. He was a heavy young wolf, and Felicia let out a grunt.

Matthew came over, sniffing along the way. He let out a howl as he nudged his way into the pile, as though he couldn't bear to be left out. Felicia happily licked him, mostly his side. They were a happy pile of young wolves, until Arthur showed up.

He let out a warning bark, and they all shuffled over to his side.

 _Hunting?_ Felicia asked, tongue hanging out.

 _Yes_ , Arthur communicated. That was the biggest advantage that the werewolves had over the werefoxes and werebears: a telepathic connection. It was less words and more feelings, but it was amazing the way a pack could communicate. It was only within the pack, of course, and it only worked within sight distance, but the leader always had a feeling about what the others were up to.

Right now, he looked a bit disgusted.  _Hua-Dai. Where?_

 _Gone_ was the chorused reply he got.

He looked even more disgusted.  _Werefox. No._

 _Hunt_ , Alfred said impatiently.

Arthur agreed, and they set off to bring down a deer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hua-Dai had seen Lilja roaming the forest many times before. The white fur made her stand out like a clump of snow, and Hua-Dai had long thought it made her beautiful, something that she should never share with her brothers or sister.

Now, she reached to grab her hand. When Lilja tried to pull away her hand, she just clenched it harder, saying, “Relax, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Being kidnapped doesn’t mean anything?” Lilja asked, a dry tone to her voice. She wasn’t fighting Hua-Dai anymore, as they passed normal humans chatting and chuckling and going about their day.

Lilja’s white dress contrasted nicely with Hua-Dai’s bright red dress, though Hua-Dai was taller. And the white just emphasized her pale skin; she probably wasn’t in human form very often.

Hua-Dai was grinning a little, but quickly smothered as she was trying to remain serious. She nodded, saying, “It’s really more of a half-kidnapping, if you think about it. You want soda, right?”

Lilja grumbled under her breath, but apparently couldn’t come up with a response to that. She had small slippers on her feet, white like her dress. Often the clothing of weres was fairly simple, though Hua-Dai knew that Arthur’s clothing looked more like an ancient admiral’s clothing; it was easy enough for him, he never made contact with normal humans anyhow.

The shiny glass windows of the soda shop looked like oil spilled on water; they had a rainbowy hue to them.

Inside, the bar stools were red, looking like puffed up mushrooms. The booths, which was where Hua-Dai led Lilja, were red as well, with white plastic around them. They felt like sitting on a uniformly filled bag of trash.

Hua-Dai smiled across the table at Lilja. “So, princess--”

“I’m not a princess!” Lilja insisted, crossing her arms and flipping her long white hair over her shoulder. She looked like a person out of a fairytale.

This whole thing just made Hua-Dai smile more mischievously. “Okay, poppet, I’m ordering us both a root beer float. Any issues with that? Cause if you have an allergy, I’d rather not kill you.”

Lilja sighed, defeated, and said, “That’s fine, I guess.”

The waitress appeared, and Hua-Dai imparted their order. Luckily, Lilja didn’t try to send a message that she was being half-kidnapped to the waitress.

“So,” Hua-Dai said, after the waitress left, “You’re the baby fox.”

Lilja seemed to stutter a bit, saying, “I-I am not the baby fox! I’m just the youngest!”

“I’ve seen that older one carry you around in his mouth,” Hua-Dai said. “You’re awfully small for a full-grown fox.”

“I’m not full grown. I’m just not a baby, not an adult. Okay?” Lilja seemed a little pissed off. She turned irritable purple eyes on Hua-Dai, pouting a bit in an adorable way with her lips.

Hua-Dai smirked. “I’m the youngest too, but even I’m allowed to hunt. They never let you hunt, huh?”

“What is this, an interrogation?” Lilja demanded.

“No,” Hua-Dai said, just as the waitress arrived with their floats, “It’s a date, stupid.”

The waitress seemed to have a look on her face like, ‘yeah, not a smart move,’ but she didn’t say anything.

“Thank you,” Hua-Dai said, handing over the money plus tip for their floats.

“I am not stupid!” Lilja complained, and then the date part seemed to reach her. Her eyes widened, and she repeated, “Date?”

Hua-Dai sighed, saying, “Yes, it’s a date.” She didn’t feel she needed to add to it at all.

Lilja stared a moment. “But… I barely know you.”

“That’s what the date’s for. You get to know people.” Hua-Dai’s smirk, which she typically had on her face, slid off, and she looked across at Lilja seriously.

Lilja fumbled a bit with her straw, and finally said, “I guess that’s all right.”

Hua-Dai smiled. “First question: who dressed you like that?”

It went amicably from there.

\------

The werebears were typically left alone by both the werewolves and the werefoxes. Solitary creatures, they lumbered through the forest undisturbed.

Monika was one such bear, a large brown one. However, today she found a wolf caught in a hunter’s trap.

She turned human, chopped short blonde hair sticking a bit to her face with sweat. She crossed her arms over her sports bra, saying, “Turn. I know what you are.”

The wolf seemed to consider a moment, whining.

“Do you want me to attack?” Monika wanted to know, flat, authoritative voice enough to make the wolf cringe.

That made the wolf turn instantly.

It was a boy, with auburn hair. He was wearing brown pants that were a bit too high above his ankles, and his white shirt was stained with a reddish color that suggested pasta sauce. A strange curl stuck out from his hair. “Don’t fucking kill me!”

It was hard to tell if he was angry or scared. Monika walked closer, the trap still snugly encircled about the boy’s ankle. “What are you doing in my part of the woods?”

“What, I’m supposed to fucking know something like that?” the boy demanded, though he jerked back as she came closer.

“I’ve marked my territory pretty clearly, wolf. What are you doing here?” she demanded, adding, “Tell me your name.”

“I’m Lovino,” he grumbled, adding, “You wouldn’t fucking understand, okay?”

“No, give me an honest answer, or I will tear off your arm. You have three minutes,” Monika said, glancing down at her watch.

“Wait, fucking hell, what is wrong with you?!” Lovino said, but when she looked pointedly at her watch, he yelped out, “I’m just looking for my sister, for the love of god! She was taken from our fucking pack, okay?!”

Monika flipped out a knife, which made the boy instantly burst into tears.

“I didn’t fucking know it was your territory, oh god--!”

She cut the snare, and he stared at her dumbly, tears still on his face.

“Well, go on. Get out of here,” she said, then acted as though she was going to go after him. 

He shifted quickly, and ran for his life.

Monika wondered what the werewolf pack had been up to, to steal a female… it didn’t sound like Arthur’s usual schtick. 

She shrugged. Never mind that, it didn’t matter what they got up to, as long as she wasn’t bothered. She changed back to a bear, and lumbered along. She had eating to do.


End file.
